


Close to Me

by ShySnowFlower



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: M/M, PWP, romantic sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 09:33:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10554064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShySnowFlower/pseuds/ShySnowFlower
Summary: 'The elder of the two pulled away, a smile on his lips as the moonlight illuminated his face. Gavin could stare forever if he could; those warm blue eyes, strong jaw, golden hair… he had the face of an angel.'Who am I kidding? This is just some romantic sex between Ryan and Gavin. :P





	

“Ryan…”

 The name was whimpered, breaking into a weak mewl as the man in question gently bit down on Gavin’s neck. The elder of the two continued to run his hands up and down his lover’s sides, quiet moans spilling from his lips.

 “Gavin…” He moaned against the other’s throat, licking the pulse point there. “Goddammit, you are so beautiful. I want you like this forever… You’re all mine and I’m all yours.”

 The Brit sighed softly at those words of affection, his hands rubbing up and down Ryan’s back. His member was aching with need and he knew that Ryan was in the same state. But it wasn’t a time for roughness and they had plenty of time to take it slow.

 The elder of the two pulled away, a smile on his lips as the moonlight illuminated his face. Gavin could stare forever if he could; those warm blue eyes, strong jaw, golden hair… he had the face of an angel.

 But during the five months of their relationship, he knew that Ryan was a devil in disguise, as sweet as he is. Those same eyes that gazed at him lovingly would also narrow in concentration as he thrust deep inside of him. That hair was soft to the touch and Gavin would gladly pet it, although he also curled his fingers in them in a tight hold. Those lips that were petal pink and silk soft, capable of giving the softest of kisses… would also spill with the filthiest promises and work Gavin into a frenzied climax.

 He gasped aloud and dissolved into a moan when Ryan ran his hands down the Brit’s stomach, setting his skin alight with arousal. “Ryan… Ryan, please…” He moaned out, his hands curling and his nails digging into Ryan’s back. “I want you… don’t tease me like this. I need you!”

 Ryan chuckled, even as his hand dove beneath the bedsheets and took hold of Gavin’s member. “Funny. Aren’t you the one keeps on shouting ‘tease it’?” He joked, leaning down to press a kiss against his lover’s brow.

 Gavin rolled his eyes, but couldn’t help but smile. “Don’t be a smegpot, Ryan.” He replied, words breaking into a moan as the elder’s hand gently moved up and down his length, his touch firm but gentle. “A-Ah… come on, j-just… do it! I want you, ah! In me!”

 The elder smiled and leaned to the bedside table, rooting around for a moment before taking out a small bottle of lube and pushing the bedsheets back.

 Gavin felt vulnerable like this, but he knew he was safe in Ryan’s hands. He would never hurt him. Even when Ryan littered his chest with kisses, his throat with bruises, and even the insides of his thighs with bite marks, Gavin was never hurt during these times. He didn’t bother covering himself up, allowing Ryan to see every inch of his lightly tanned skin and his aching length.

 The elder laughed quietly, flicking open the bottle and pouring a generous amount of lube onto his fingertips. He moved forward and pressed his lips against the Brit’s in a gentle kiss, sneaking his hands below the other and towards his waiting entrance. His lips were gentle as always and easily swallowed the wanton mewl Gavin made as he pressed a finger inside of him. “Oh Gav… you always make the sweetest sounds.” He purred lewdly. “As much as I love to hear you scream my name when I fuck you, you sound positively adorable like this… I want to hear you moan for me.”

 Gavin moaned a little louder, shutting his eyes and Ryan added another finger within him, stretching out his entrance. His whole body felt like it was setting aflame and the coil in the pits of his stomach tightened as he was slowly approaching ecstasy. “R-Ryan…!” He gasped out, back arching into a pretty bow and hands curling tight in the bed covers. “Please… h-hurry up! I want you! I need you! Please, Ryan! I’m begging you!”

 The elder gently shushed his lover, with three fingers now pushing in and out of Gavin with care and attentiveness. “It’s okay baby, it’s okay…” His voice was feather light and chased away any of Gavin’s hesitation. “I’ve got you… I won’t hurt you… if you want to stop, I will, just tell me… I only want you to feel good love.”

 The Brit grit his teeth. “Then hurry!” He moaned before devolving into a gasp as Ryan pressed deep within, stars flashing before his vision.

 Ryan only grinned. “I think I found your sweet spot. Haven’t I, Gav?” He purred, stroking at that one spot over and over as he leaned down further, gently nibbling on his lover’s earlobe. “God… I’ll have you crying out for me and me alone… You’re all mine…”

 “And I’m yours, R-Ryan…” was the weak mewl of a reply.

 Gavin had to hold back a whine of disappointment when Ryan pulled his fingers out, but sighed with anticipation as he poured more lube onto his hands, wrapping a hand around his own erection. The elder of the two groaned and his eyelids fluttered as he stroked himself, covering the entire length with the slickness.

 Gavin whined as Ryan pushed back his legs to his chest, the elder’s member enticingly close to the Brit’s waiting entrance. “…Ryan, please… I want you!”

 The elder laughed once more, pressing a kiss against the other’s forehead. “How can I deny someone as beautiful as you?”

 Before Gavin could utter another word, a gasp escaped his lips as Ryan pressed inside of him, slowly shifting into a loud moan as Ryan pressed deeper inside of him. “O-Oh God… so good…”

 The elder smiled and kissed the tip of Gavin’s nose. “I’ll have you calling for me soon enough.” He vowed, pushing himself further inside of his lover.

 Time seemed to stop for a moment, both men taking a moment to breathe before moving again. Even with the chill of the room and the moonlight outside, both were comfortably warm and content in their closeness.

 However, their mutual need overtook the stillness as Ryan carefully pulled out, only to press back in with careful thrusts, each movement making Gavin moan and sigh breathily. His hands gripped the bedsheets tightly, knuckles turning white from the force of it. He looked up to Ryan and the heat in the pit of his belly only intensified.

 The elder was in a complete state of bliss, eyes fluttering shut as he moved and his lips were parted, panting heavily. “God Gavin… you’re so tight…” He moaned, bright blue eyes flashing for a moment. “You feel so good…”

 Gavin smiled. “And all for you… Ryan…”

 His words broke out into a loud eager mewl, his whole body burning as Ryan pressed against that spot once more. “Ryan! Please… I need you… Ryan…!”

 The wanton plea seemed to flick a switch with the elder as he started moving faster and faster, pressing that spot  more and more. “Yes… like that, Gav!” He moaned loudly, seeming to slowly lose control of his pace. “Oh God, you’re so fucking beautiful… You’re perfect… from how you talk, how you look, and how you feel like this…”

 “Ryan!”

 “Yes! Say my name! I want to hear you cry out for me!”

 Gavin could barely form a sentence, only able to moan out Ryan’s name and gasp in pure pleasure as he felt his climax approaching faster and faster. His hands let go of the bedsheets and wrapped around his lover’ shoulders, pressing their foreheads together. “Ryan! Ryan, I’m… I’m gonna…”

 “Ngh, me too Babe… Ah, me too!”

 One more thrust and Gavin howled in ecstasy as he hit his peak, his vision going white for the briefest moment. He felt as if he was floating and had enough presence of mind to hear Ryan cry out his name and for another kind of warmth to fill him. He fell back against the pillows and moaned quietly as Ryan pulled out of him. Exhaustion tugged at him and he let his lover clean up their mess, completely boneless.

 Before long, Ryan had pulled the blankets over the both of them and smiled. He kissed Gavin passionately, running a careful hand through his hair. “That was amazing Gavin…” He purred. “Did you feel good?”

 The Brit laughed weakly. “God yes…” He turned onto his side and wrapped his arms around his lover, pressing his face against the other’s chest. “I love you Ryan…”

 As he slowly faded away into the realm of sleep, Gavin knew that he could feel Ryan press a kiss against the top of his head and whisper his reply.

  “I love you too."


End file.
